weird_and_wonderfull_spacefandomcom-20200215-history
Mercury
Presence Mercury is a gray sphere with grey spots representing craters and mountains on its surface with a shadow on the right. Bio Mercury likes to hide behind the Sun so when someone says something when someone says something that Mercury can joke about. He also has a pet parrot. Coverage Textingstory Mercury + Senda , Ah , deaf again! On Mercury + Sedna | Ah , deaf again! Sedna wanted to get something over with with Mercury but got of track , Mercury said "What" as to be confused but Sedna said he was deaf . Mercury needed to rest but Sedna would not leave him alone . Mercury was getting confused and Sedna called him abusive . Sedna said abusive because in the Pokemon games , when a pokemon gets confused they either hit them selves or attack the other opponent with no problem . Mercury said "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" to Sedna but she replied with "No I'm Sedna " Mercury , at this point , was getting annoyed and posted some angry and sick emojis and Sedna only just found out that Mercury was sick . Mercury was so annoyed he started swearing all of a sudden (Mercury never normally swears) and Sedna replied with "Ok I will turn of the light switch" Mercury wanted to sleep but Sedna said something nice to Mercury , she said "Polite" and Mercury was confused and asked "what?!" and she was being silly again and said "deaf again" . After that Mercury started to scream like word . Sedna was confused and put question marks , Mercury replied with "Deaf" But Sedna did not put what in her message , when she texted that to Mercury said that she just texted what . The video ended with Sedna saying "Okay... BYE" On Ceres + Planets , Jokes on you Ceres + Planets | Jokes on you Ceres was telling jokes to Almost every planet + the Moon . Ceres was asking Mercury for some curry because Mer-Curry and Mercury sarcastically laughed. Mercury + GQ Lupi b , Who the hell are you!? Mercury + GQ Lupi b | Who the hell are you!? Mercury got a mysterious text from someone called GQ Lupi b , Mercury was freaked out and started to swear . GQ Lupi b introduced her self and Ceres randomly joined the chat and called her freaky . Mercury told Ceres to shut up because it was rude . Mercury asked GQ Lupi b who gave her this contact , she replied with "Some dude named the fun" and Mercury corrected her with "You mean the Sun?" GQ Lupi b knew she got the name wrong but now she knows . Mercury asked her if she was a star or a planet , she had no idea even though she should know , she looked on wikipedia and it said that she was an Exoplanet but she and Mercury got confused with the star that GQ Lupi b orbits (GQ Lupi b is a Exoplanet)(GQ Lupi us a star) Mercury said that wikipedia is a bad source for information but GQ Lupi b said everyone makes mistakes and Mercury agreed to that . She wanted to give Mercury a fact , the fact was that she is bigger than Jupiter , Mercury replied with "BLOODY HELL YOU BIGGER THAN ME!!" . GQ Lupi b only just found out that she was talking to Mercury , Mercury was confused because she texted him fist . Mercury wanted to leave but he forgot that GQ Lupi b could also text the Sun , the 7 remaining planets and the 5 dwarf planets , GQ Lupi b wanted to text Venus next. GQ Lupi b mistakenly called Venus a "he" instead of a she. Mercury + Makemake , Mercurys New Pet In Mercury + Makemake , Mercurys New Pet , Mercury wants to show Makemake that he has a pet and wants him to guess what it is , he first says dog , then cat then a mouse and then Makemake gives up and Mercury tells him that its a parrot. Gallery ]] Science Facts *Mercury is the closest planet to the sun *Mercury is the smallest planet in the Solar system (Until 2006) *Mercury grew smaller since he was born *Mercury is the only planet without a circular orbit **Vulcan could be the reason why Mercury's orbit isn't circular *Mercury may have ice on his surface *A year on Mercury is 88 Earth days *A day on Mercury is 58 Earth days *Oxygen , Sodium , Hydrogen , Helium and Potassium is in Mercury's exosphere *Mercury has no atmosphere **Well it has a thin atmosphere Category:Male Category:Planet Category:Terrestrial Category:Some kind of crazy Category:Characters Category:Mercury Category:Parrot